Intestinal Fortitude
Intestinal Fortitude is the sixth chapter of the second act of Gears of War 2. Beginning Cutscene Dom dreams about his wife bringing him breakfast on Emergence Day before being woken up by Marcus. To his shock and horror, he discovers that they are trapped inside the Riftworm and Benjamin Carmine is missing. Delta decides to find their way out of the Riftworm, killing it along the way and find Carmine if he's still alive. Finding Carmine After the cutscene is complete, proceed down the worm. You will come across some teeth that will crush you if you don't run under them before they crush you. Then you will find teeth that will go up and down so you'll have to roadie run under them. After the teeth part is complete, proceed down the worm until you come across a new enemy. After you kill the enemy, a new cutscene will appear showing Carmine on the floor being eaten alive by the new enemies. Watch the cutscene to see Carmine's death scene and when the scene is over, prepare to run! Avoid the Debris Wall After the cutscene with Carmine is complete, the player needs to roadie run away from the debris wall hurtling toward them. Immediately after the cutscene, they should look against the left wall to find Carmine's COG Tags. After grabbing them, the player can proceed through the area, making sure to shoot the opening in order to ensure the player's survival. It is important to remember in this level to avoid walking on the intestinal villi, for they can kill you in seconds. After a few sections, the player will find an area that can't be crossed over. The player should look up to find a car teetering on an edge; shoot it in order to knock it down. Next, the player should run across and proceed through until finding another thin membrane to cut through. The cutscene will show the squad getting through safely. Find the Rift Worm Heart The acid sprayers of the worms digestive systems are dangerous, and can kill players in seconds. To make it through them, the player should shoot the small, green nozzles at the ends to stun them for a short time. There are several sprayers throughout the area, so the player should continue on, making sure to avoid the pools of acid along the way. Eventually, the player will come to a large tunnel network: the Rift Worm's intestines. If you don't find their way out within a few minutes, Marcus will die from the fumes. Keep on following the tunnels that have a deep green haze, and move to holes with light (In fact, wrong "exits" are dark). Eventually the player will see another thin membrane to cut open. Cut this and the player will be near the sternum, which in anatomical terms means the player is near the heart. Proceed through the small amounts of Nemacytes and into the first heart. Chainsaw the arteries to move on. After a short walk, the player will find the second heart, which has three arteries. Cut them, and keep moving. The third heart has a small amount of Nemacyte guarding it. Walk around the room to get them all to pop out so you can kill them before cutting arteries; that way you won't be bothered by them while cutting. Once the player starts cutting the arteries, of which there are four, the room will start filling with blood. If you don't saw all of the arteries in time, the room will be flooded with blood, and you will die. Chainsaw the other two arteries, located on the other side of the heart, and the chapter will be over. Ending Cutscene The Riftworm bursts out of the ground a mile into the air, sways while roaring out blood before collapsing to the ground, dead. Delta uses their Chainsaw Bayonets to cut their way out of the Riftworm, narrowly avoiding drowning in its blood. Disgusted, Delta recovers from their experience and Marcus, not sure how to even begin to explain what they did, calls for them to be picked up. A short time later, after Delta has cleaned up a bit, a King Raven arrives, but instead of picking them up, it drops off a Centaur Tank. Annoyed, Marcus contacts Control demanding to know what's going on as he asked for a pick-up not a drop-off. Colonel Victor Hoffman contacts Delta directly over JACK's view screen, telling them that he has a new mission for them. While Operation: Hollow Storm continues, they had too little intel on the Locust stronghold and need to accurately pinpoint it to take out the Locust leader. To that end, Chairman Richard Prescott has just declassified an intel file on a decommissioned COG outpost that could tell them where to find the stronghold and maybe have more information on the Locust Queen. Marcus angrily asks what he means about a Locust Queen since he had no previous knowledge of it, but Colonel Hoffman tells him that everything is classified "need to know" on orders of the Chairman, and orders them to "get to it" and cuts communication. Delta, however, sees through Hoffman's lie and realizes he knows no more than he's telling them. The implications of Hoffman not even knowing about the outpost worry them, but Marcus decides to take the mission, reminding his squad that Operation: Hollow Storm is humanity's last chance and orders them to move out. As they head for their Centaur, Dom calls "shotgun." Achievements *Upon completing this chapter, you will unlock the "Heartbroken" achievement.